


Not Her Last, After All

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Set after Day Of The Moon. An older version of the Doctor arrives to comfort his wife. Happy Doctor/River appreciation day!





	Not Her Last, After All

River sat back on her cot after she heard the Tardis leave, she felt like her hearts were breaking. He hadn’t kissed her before, so it was her last kiss with him.

She began to cry small, choked out sobs, tears trickling down her face.

“Crying for me, River Song?” She heard a voice ask.

Her head whipped up. “Doctor?” She hardly dared to ask.

He stepped out of the shadows, and she instantly recognised him as an older version, her real, true Doctor.

“Sweetie!” She stood up and made her way towards him, throwing herself into his arms, clinging onto him tight.

“Shh.” He said as she began to cry against him. “I’m here now see, it wasn’t your last kiss with me.”

River looked up at him, he pecked her on the lips gently.

She rested her forehead against his own and closed her eyes. “Missed you. This you, I mean.”

“Me too, sweetheart.” He rubbed her back, and opened his mind to her, showing her all the love he had for her.

She responded with showing him all the love she had for him, even when times were hard.

“Have you eaten?” The Doctor asked River.

She shook her head. “I can’t remember, I feel a little woozy…”

“Tardis? I’ll make you something.”

River smiled at him. “Of course, my love.”

A while later…

“Here you are, love.” Said the Doctor, setting a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and crusty white bread on the side on a little plate in front of River on the coffee table.

They were in the small living room that the Tardis had made especially for them, it had red walls, a regeneration gold carpet, and deep blue sofas, not quite the blue of her paint. There was a bookshelf in one corner, crammed full of the couples’ favourite books, and a small fire which kept the room warm nicely.

“Thank you.” River was on the sofa opposite the roaring fire. She sat forward and began to eat her meal.

He rested a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, feeling the warmth of her under his fingers. He'd missed holding her close.

River stopped eating for a second and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips, and went back to her meal.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“Nothing really, I'm just happy to be here.”

A contented silence fell over the two of them, each were happy in the company of the other.

River finished her meal and snuggled into her husband, her head resting on his chest, she listened to his hearts beating. 

The Doctor placed a kiss on top of River's head. “I love you, River Song.”

She lifted her head to look at him. “I love you too.” She used his real name.

The Doctor's wife placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

The Doctor closed his eyes too, smiling as River nestled closer. 

River soon fell asleep, nuzzled against him.

He smiled and lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the mattress and pulled the covers up around her, being careful to remove her fluffy pink slippers and his shoes.

She stirred briefly, he placed a kiss to her cheek, snuggling in beside her. “It's alright River, sleep.”

And so she did, nestling against him again, and the Doctor soon found himself dropping off too.


End file.
